


Bathed in Love

by TheFamilyWeChoose118



Series: Somebody to Know, Have, and Hold [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Buck is a Good Dad, Dad!Buck, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, M/M, Moving In Together, Not Beta Read, Recovering Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, This is so freaking domestic, established Buddie, it's all safe for work, seriously someone stop me, sic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFamilyWeChoose118/pseuds/TheFamilyWeChoose118
Summary: Buck is at home recovering from a work injury when Ashton starts to get sick. Eddie takes care of both of them.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Somebody to Know, Have, and Hold [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799794
Comments: 7
Kudos: 210
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Bathed in Love

With Buck having to take the next week off, it meant he wouldn’t see Eddie for the next 36 hours since he was stuck on a long shift. It didn’t matter, though, because, between the raging headache from the concussion, the pain in his side from the broken ribs, and the general soreness of having a building dropped on him, Buck was exhausted and sleeping horribly. Even worse, Ashton was getting sick and was fussy. 

Buck was standing in the living room next to the crib, rocking Ashton and humming some lullabies Eddie had shown him. “Come on, baby girl. You need to get some sleep, and daddy would love to get some sleep too.” Ashton started wailing. Buck moved her so she was draped across his forearm and started swinging her back and forth, pleading for her to at least stop crying. 

Buck spent an hour trying to get Ashton down for a nap. When she finally fell asleep, Buck held his breath and laid her down in the crib. He tiptoed up the stairs and slowly crawled into bed. As soon as Buck’s head hit the pillow, he was asleep. 

45 minutes later, Buck was awoken to Ashton’s screams. Sighing and climbing out of bed, Buck rubbed his eyes and went back downstairs to soothe her. They continued this round for a few hours until Buck could finally get Ashton in to see her pediatrician.

Armed with some antibiotics, Buck and Ashton made their way back to the apartment to try to get some more sleep. Buck fed Ashton, changed her diaper, and laid back on the sofa holding her, coming to terms with the fact that he wasn’t going to get any sleep for the next day. 

By the time she finally got to sleep, it was dark outside and Eddie was nearly 24 hours into his 36-hour shift. As much as Buck loved the videos of kittens and puppies Eddie had been texting him to keep him happy, Buck wanted nothing more than for Eddie to be there with him. With that thought, Buck prayed to every deity listening that Ashton would sleep through the night and fell asleep.

… 

Ashton woke up screaming at 2 a.m. and all Buck could do was groan. He gave her a teething ring and bounced her in his arms. After it looked like she wouldn’t be going back to sleep any time soon, Buck strapped her into the baby bouncer sitting on the island and made some 4 a.m. breakfast. He shot a text over to Eddie.

“Good morning, babe. You awake?”

“Just got back from a call. You should be in bed.”

“Ashton’s still sick and can’t sleep. Been up for like 35 hours now.”

“I’m sorry, babe. Can Maddie come over and help out?”

“She’s got weird hours at dispatch and then I think she and Chim are going furniture shopping to finish furnishing her apartment.”

“Wish I could be there to make it better :(”

“Me too :( See you after work?”

“I’ll be over after I get Chris from school. It’s early release day, so should be over around 1.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too. Try to get some sleep.”

“You too.”

Buck was going to make some breakfast but wanted desperately to take Eddie’s advice. In the end, he ate some yogurt and an apple, gave Ashton a dose of her antibiotics, and took her up to his bed in the loft.

He put her on the opposite side of the bed, surrounded her with pillows so she couldn’t roll away, and waited for her to fall asleep. Buck laid in bed and watched the sunrise, fighting the constant urge to fall asleep while Ashton was in the process of crying herself to sleep.

Buck finally got an hour of sleep before he was making a second breakfast and giving Ashton a warm bottle. They both settled in front of the tv, Ashton lying in her bouncy seat and Buck lying on the couch, cartoons playing in the background. He had a hand on the bouncy seat, gently bouncing her up and down. When the bouncy seat wasn’t working, he moved Ashton back to the couch with him. 

When she finally quieted down to take a short nap, Buck thought he could finally relax. That is until she spit up on his shirt, herself, and part of the sofa and now needed to be given a bath. 

Pocketing his phone, Buck took Ashton to the bathroom. He suctioned the sitting baby seat into the bathtub, ran some warm water, and strapped Ashton into the seat harness. Buck stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bathtub with her, willing himself not to fall asleep in the warm water. He gave her a bath and handed her a few bath toys. 

He rested his head against the cold porcelain edge of the tub as the front door opened and closed. “Anyone home?” Eddie called. 

“In here,” Buck called. 

Eddie pushed the bathroom door open. “What are you guys doing in here?” 

Buck looked up toward the door, head still rested on the tub, and mumbled, “Never got to sleep. Ash needed a bath.”

Eddie sat on the closed toilet seat, threading his hand through Buck’s hair as Buck’s eyes snapped shut and he inhaled deeply, nearly snoring while still awake. “I’m gonna get Ashton to bed, and then I’ll get you to bed.” 

“What about Chris. Doesn’t he need to be picked up from school?”

“He’s watching cartoons in the living room for a bit and then he’s going to start his homework.”

“Guess I lost track of time,” Buck mumbled and closed his eyes again. 

“Da-da,” Ashton pointed at Eddie and started splashing in the tub.

“Hi, baby,” Eddie reached for Ashton. 

She pointed at Buck. “Da-da,” she screeched. 

Eddie took her out of the bathtub seat and dried her off. “You’re a silly baby,” he cooed.

“I’m going to get her to bed,” Eddie kissed Buck’s head. “I’ll be right back.”

Ten minutes later, Eddie came back into the bathroom and sat back down on the edge of the tub. “Pass me the shampoo?” Eddie gestured for the bottle. 

Buck handed Eddie the bottle as he squeezed some into his hand and started running the shampoo through Buck’s hair. Buck’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head as a soft moan left his lips. Eddie took a washcloth and put some soap on it, running the washcloth over Buck’s back, shoulders, chest, and torso. Eddie pulled the plug on the bathtub, letting the water drain as he helped Buck stand up and move under the shower stream. 

Eddie sat back on the toilet seat as Buck removed his boxers, washed the rest of his body, and rinsed all the soap and shampoo off. Buck turned the water off as Eddie got up, holding a fluffy towel for him. Buck dried himself off and moved to his bedroom, slipping on some boxers and putting on some sweats and one of Eddie’s old Army t-shirts he had set out for him. 

“Do you need something to eat or drink? Your medications? Anything?” Eddie asked.

“Just need to sleep,” Buck said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He took Eddie’s hand, pulling him closer. “Lie down with me for a bit?” 

Eddie climbed into the bed, carefully pulling Buck back into his arms. Eddie kissed Buck’s hair as soft snores began to mingle with the sound of the cartoons playing in the living room.

…

Six hours later, Buck stretched out in his bed, joints popping. He rolled over to where Eddie was, sheets rumpled but no sign of Eddie. The smell of some kind of vegetable soup was floating through the loft. 

Buck walked down the stairs, surveying the scene in front of him. Ashton was still in her crib asleep. Christopher was at the table finishing up a worksheet. Eddie was at the stove with nothing on fire yet. Everything was quiet and calm.

Buck walked around the island and into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and planting a kiss on his neck. 

“Sleep well?” Eddie asked.

“The best I have in the past week,” Buck replied. “What are we having? It smells amazing in here.”

“It’s vegetable soup. Abuela sent the recipe over for me,” Eddie continued stirring the soup. 

“Thank you,” Buck hugged Eddie closer “for taking care of me and Ashton and for this.”

Eddie turned in Buck’s grasp and kissed him, “Always.”

Buck sighed, “I can’t believe I have to wake her up to take her antibiotics. I don’t know how many more of her cries I can take.” 

Eddie passed a bowl of soup to Buck and a spoon, “Already taken care of right before you woke up and she’s already back to sleep. Let’s have some dinner.” 

Buck, Eddie, and Chris gathered at one end of the dining table and ate. They talked quietly about moving into Eddie’s and his day at work and Chris’ day at school. 

Once they were done, Eddie packed up the remaining soup and placed it in the fridge. They packed up Chris’ backpack and started toward the door.

“I’ve got to get him home and into bed,” Eddie gestured toward Chris, who was yawning and rubbing his eyes. “If you need anything, give me a call. I’ll be over tomorrow afternoon to get you moved in.”

“Can’t wait,” Buck flashed a blinding smile. “Love you.”

Eddie leaned forward and gave Buck a goodnight kiss, “Love you too.”

Buck waved as he shut the door, turning all the lights off and going back to bed to catch up on some sleep.

… 

Moving Buck into Eddie’s house had taken a lot less time than any of them had planned. Karen and Hen had offered to watch the kids while Chimney and Maddie helped him load up his belongings, which mostly consisted of all of Ashton’s toys and supplies and Buck’s few belongings. 

“Your loft really made it look like you had more stuff,” Eddie commented as he looked at everything that could easily be transported in his pickup truck with a few trips. They loaded the crib into Eddie’s pickup, stuffed some boxes in Buck’s Jeep, and loaded up Maddie and Chimney’s cars. The only things left to move were the dressers and a baby swing. 

Buck shrugged, “I thought I would acquire more stuff when I got here, but now I pretty much just spend my money on Ashton’s needs.”

“I get it. That’s how it was when Chris and I moved out here. You’ll get plenty of stuff to fill up our place, though.”

“I like the sound of that,” Buck put his arms around Eddie’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. “Our place.”

“Good. Now let’s go turn my guest bedroom into the perfect little girl’s bedroom,” Eddie smiled as they parted ways to take the truckload of items to Eddie’s house.


End file.
